far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Satana Omons
General Character Appearance Description More typical of the idea of mancers, Satana is more on the weaker side of the physical body. She has an average frame, but her build is stretched a little thin over it, with little accentuated muscle. Just as well, her skin is very pale, almost pasty, and curiously completely free of any and all defining markings, even wrinkles. Her eyes are wider than normal, and a brilliant bright pink, matching her hair. This bright palette gives her a striking appearance, which is in no way lessened by her choice of clothing and her eccentric demeanor. Clothing She wears a long white top with black tubing under a brown woolen vest, under a hot pink long coat that has been extensively alchemically treated. It is split at the hips giving it two distinct halves, one over each leg, and each of these halves is further split into three flaps halfway down. Her pants are dark brown and a little baggy, tucked into tall overknee treated leather boots. Most of this outfit is designed to keep off unwanted liquids or other reagents. Personality A little on the eccentric side, Satana is a big of a trope in the "wacky ecstatic scientist" department. She flits about with quick, jerky motions that seem almost natural to her wiry build, speaks loudly and suddenly, with tendencies to mumble to herself as if she's trying to figure something out with someone else. This can even bee seen in the fact she actively participates in test runs of her research. It's where she got such unusual hair and eyes. Still, she's pleasant when you can handle the energy she puts out, or in short doses; she gets very excited talking about her work and genuinely enjoys it, and tries to be nice to people if they don't interrupt her. Mancy and Abilities Satana is a flectomancer, meaning she doesn't necessarily have a set of spells she casts, but instead specializes in a certain field of research and uses magical insight into inner workings to further her creations. In particular, Satana is an expert in materials science, constantly working to improve metallurgy, glass, fabrics, and all other sorts of things you use to make things. Developing newer, better, easier refining methods, creating alloys or other hybrids with new/better properties, etc. Related to this (mostly to treating leather, fabric, or metals) she is also an adept alchemist, and has formulas to many concoctions for reinforcing various clothing and armour, dyeing it (hence her features), or even breaking it down into one of its key components such as the plant matter used as part of one of the fabrics woven into it. Biography Until Current RP Events Satana doesn't necessarily have an interesting backstory; there are plenty of mancers in Detaria, and plenty of flectomancers just doing what they do. However, she studied their methods and sciences intensely long before undertaking her vitae, and was conducting her own research and experiments without any magical insights to how something should work. For the most part, her earliest creations were born from trial and error, and only further refined when she had later acquired her powers. Originally, her hair and eyes were a generic brown, and she was slightly tan; a perchance accident (at least, she says it was an accident) with one of her many prototype lacquers permanently stained her body, leaving her pallid and with brilliant pink features. Shocking others on sight for some time, she decided to embrace the new look, and now her favourite colour is pink. At the same time, she has an unusual affinity for brass.